Amber's Plan
by Dragon loving Bookworm
Summary: Amber plays matchmaker! Can she finally get Nina and Fabian together?


**Hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction so please be nice! No flamers please.**

**Nina's POV**

Nina woke early in the morning and gazed into the corner where Amber's bed was located. Amber's covers were pulled around the boy-obsessed blonde haired girl who, at the moment, was writing in her pink journal with her pink pen on her pink bed. Wow, was Nina ever sick of pink! The room they shared now looked like a bottle of pepto bismal exploded all over everything.

Nina murmured hello, pulled out her not pink journal (which she clung to like a life raft to save her from the sea of pink), and started the day's entry:

8:30 A.M. 1/15/2011

Dear Diary/Journal

I miss Gran so much! I only have a few friends but Fabian and Amber are good to me but it doesn't help that I have a massive crush on Fabian (shhhhh!) Patricia is as mean as ever :P Ok, bye! Gotta go before Amber reads this whole entire thing!

Nina

**Nina's POV**

Wow, that was close! Amber almost got to the part about Fabian before I caught her reading over my shoulder. It would be terrifying if Amber got a hold of that bit of info! (Involuntary shudder)At the very least the Anubis House stuff is over.

**Outside Observer's POV**

Nina vaulted out of bed, even though it was Saturday. She strolled leisurely to the bathroom and completed her daily routine before she ambled back to her room, only to find an unscheduled Anubis House meeting. The only house inhabitants not there were her and Fabian. Alfie and Jerome weren't there, but they never came.

"Something must be done!" Amber proclaimed.

"We know, you said that already," Mara replied dryly.

Nina wondered what they were talking about.

"True… Nina and Fabian would make a very cute couple!" said Patricia.

What, Patricia was there to? Nina's thoughts buzzed around her brain like a tiny swarm of angry bees. She staggered back to the bathroom where she splashed her face with ice cold water.

Nina dawdled back to the room she shared with Amber. The minute Nina entered the room she found a debate about the pros and cons of homework. Nina grinned.

"It was only a daydream," she sighed happily. The other house inhabitants (excluding Amber) retired back to their rooms, leaving Nina to pull on jeans and a t-shirt.

"NO!" screamed Amber.

**Amber POV**

"NO!" I screamed. Nina was not aloud to wear such clothing-especially when her plan came into play.

"Wear this" I told Nina, shoving a short yellow beaded tank.

After a pause I said "Oh, and this" I added, pushing jean shorts that went down to mid-thigh at her.

"Ohmigod!" whispered Nina as she stared incredulously at me, then the clothing, then back at me.

"Fine" she sighed.

a few minutes later…

**Fabian's POV**

"No Amber! I draw the line there. You absolutely cannot do my hair and I DON'T WEAR MAKEUP! I TOLD YOU THAT ALREADY!" I heard Nina shriek from their room. I beamed. This means #1. Nina let Amber pick her clothes. #2. Nina will loo-HEY FABIAN! Let go of this utterly stupid fantasy. I shook my head, clearing out the brainless thoughts. Amber skipped downstairs and winked at Mick, who I now realized had a camera. Then it dawned on me- Mick's camera was now filled with pictures of me looking dazed. They were for blackmail, I assumed.

**Nina's POV**

"AMBER!" I yelled.

"I will absolutely NOT come downstairs in this small amount of fabric you call clothing" I told Amber piercingly.

"It's this or makeup" reminded my blue eyed torturer.

"Yay" I responded in an incredibly sarcastic manner, wobbling in my six inch gold heels Amber forced upon me. Slowly, I descended the steps, clutching the railing tightly so I wouldn't tumble down the steps. As I reached the bottom I stumbled forward, arms out like I was on a tightrope.

**Fabian's POV**

The minute Nina stepped into the open I swear my heart stopped. Her legs were impossibly long and the top barely stretched across her chest. I quickly closed my gaping mouth when Amber grinned at me.

**Amber's POV**

Hehe! Fabian has fallen for our Nina. On to step 2: Make Nina fall for Fabian-it should be simple. She already has! After that my favorite step! We get them into a room together (alone) where I hope A, B, C, or D will occur: A. Fabian will ask Nina out. B. He will ask Nina to go on a date. C. They kiss. D. All of the above. Of course, I a hoping and praying for D. Eeee! Time to play matchmaker!

**Mick's POV**

I grabbed Fabian's hand and dragged him to our room before he made a complete fool of himself. Unbeknownst to him I put a recording MP3 player in my pocket.

"You've fallen for her" I stated bluntly.

He nodded and declared "Yes, I've fallen for Nina".

I grinned and held up the MP3. Fabian's eyes widened in understanding. Then he charged.

"Back! Or…um…Amber gets it!" I said desperately. Fabian promptly stopped. I shook my head, smiling gaily.

**Meanwhile…Amber's POV**

I dragged Nina back to our room as she tried not to fall (and was failing miserably, I might add). When she wasn't looking I turned on the recorder in my pocket. The minute we got to our room I dragged Nina onto my extremely pink bed.

"Admit it" I told her.

"What?" she asked, looking genuinely confused.

"You know"

"?"

"Fabian"

"Oh yeah…I've er…kinda got a …ummm… crush on hi-OHMIGOD YOU DID NOT JUST-"

"Aghhhh! What is wrong with you maniac? Mick! Help me!" I cried out.

**Fabian POV**

I heard Amber scream and Mick was darting to her room in a millisecond. I shrugged lightly and walked leisurely up the staircase. Then, after a slight hesitation, I walked uncertainly into Nina and Amber's room, to be greeted with a huge mess. Nina's fists were drawn back and she had backed Amber and Mick into a corner. The terror on Mick's face was so comical I laughed out loud.

"What's wrong?" I asked Nina.

"I was talking to Amber and she recorded the Whole Darn THING!" she shrieked.

"I just went through the same thing" I replied, trying to disguise the waves of list that wracked my body as mirth. She slowly pivoted to look at me, eyebrows raised in an expression of terror. Suddenly, we screamed in complete unison. We turned back to the mischievous pair... and they were gone. The door was closed.

"Oh, well," Nina sighed, " I was really hoping to smash some heads in!" Then she turned to me and brightened considerably.

"Whats on the tape?" she asked with an overly sweet smile.

"I...er...umm...well..confessed my feelings for you" I said, making the the last five words as fast as possible.

"Really, me to!" she replied with a surprised tone of voice.

I looked around, casting for a safe subject.

Then, out of the blue, I asked "Will you go to the movies with me tomorrow?'

"I'd love to!" she replied, her cheeks ruby red. However, I knew my cheeks were just as red.

We both realized there was very little space between us. Ever so slowly, we filled that space. After what seemed like eternity, our lips finally met.

"I love you" she murmured against my lips.

"I love you too, Nina Martin, I love you to"


End file.
